Teenage dream
by Exces
Summary: Avant la victimisation sensible de son personnage, Lydia était surtout une fille à la tête froide qui s'assurait de tout planifier, dans le professionnel comme le plaisir. Elle dévorait les bouches par tendresse comme par curiosité, elle était la plus fascinée des gamines.


**Notes :** Lydia n'a que trois fanfictions dans le fandom TW français et seulement en victime d'un pairing. Elle est indépendante, notre reine, elle est la plus fabuleuse. Référence : Peacock de Katy Perry. J'adore cette nana, j'arrive pas à passer outre ses chansons et sa nostalgie sensass. Elle dit des trucs vrais sans se prendre la tête, c'est rafraîchissant et oui, oui, j'aime sans concession une idole pop. On devrait écrire une chanson sur ça ! _Come on let me see what you hiding underneath._

**Laisse-moi voir où tu aaah-bite**

Je l'avoue, je suis criminelle : j'adore les garçons. Ils sont mon plaisir coupable, je les prends en chasse pour le seul goût de les voir rougir comme ils voudraient me voir le faire. L'inversement des rôles leur fait tourner la tête, le sexe dominant n'a pas l'arc triomphant mais la même énergie dans l'attaque des chairs.

Ils ont des couleurs cachées qu'on ne voit qu'en creusant les formes. Ils croient avoir le contrôle mais je suis toujours la première à rencontrer les lèvres : ils suivent le mouvement que je leur donne, je suis le seul chef d'orchestre de la chasse aux cordes dressées.

J'ai les atouts qu'il faut pour offrir à mes fantaisies no-limit. Jusqu'à ce jour, pas un homme ne s'est refusé à moi. Beaucoup sont jaloux, d'autres ne voient pas l'importance du corps-à-corps en démultiplié. Disons que l'ennui vient vite avec l'intelligence et que mon corps avait tout aussi soif de _connaissances_.

Je vous le dis en tout franchise, il n'y a pas de pute. L'extase dans différents regards n'est pas un acte dont il faut avoir honte. Ceux qui m'affublent de ce nom n'ont pas encore tout saisi du fonctionnement humain : le sexe n'est pas alarmant, chercher après lui est tout aussi justifié que de s'y refuser. Toutes leurs démarches ont leur sens, disons que j'ai choisi la fin aventurière.

Seize ans est un bel âge, le favori de nos vieux cons. Ne sont-ils pas beaux à jalouser notre jeunesse, à nous conseiller de la préserver tout en s'en emparant dans son entier ? Ils ne veulent pas d'enfants fous, ils veulent seulement revivre ce qui nous tiraillent : le désir, la découverte et l'apprentissage des choses adultes.

Peu savent vraiment ce qui se traîne dans mon esprit. Je cherche à paraître idiote mais certains ont vu autre chose, parfois, en moi. Le gamin du Shérif, par exemple, semble connaître les deux facettes du nom Martin : dommage pour lui qu'il n'arrange pas mes affaires. J'ai des goûts extraordinaires et je suis sur un plus gros poisson.

Jackson Whittemore, de quoi vous assurer de joyeux frissons. Il est beau pour l'âge bête mais n'a rien en tête autre que lui-même. La popularité est sa seule ambition. Il est issu de parents riches, ne respire que le luxe et le succès : il est du genre à vous tirer vers le haut si vous savez chanter dans le sens de ce qu'il veut. C'est un enfant gâté, pourri de fric... Heureusement pour lui que j'ai un petit quelque chose pour les prétentieux. La réussite, surtout, reste sa qualité la plus séduisante.

Le jeu ne va pas être bien difficile, il me lance des moues de vaincus et n'a d'yeux que moi. Ce pourrait être lassant si je ne lui connaissais pas une caractéristique plus attrayante : le drôle d'homme est timide comme l'aurore. Il joue au courageux mais n'a pas plus d'assurance qu'un bleu. Il sait néanmoins le cacher et pour ça aussi, je l'apprécie déjà tellement : ne montrer que ses forces dans l'avancée, c'est d'un sexy intemporel.

Il est vingt-et-une heures. Le match de Lacrosse s'est soldé par la victoire de nos poussins de Beacon Hills et j'imagine déjà la suffisance que doit ressentir mon bellâtre. Il est encore au vestiaire, il traîne la patte, averti probablement que je l'attends dehors pour rendre le jeu plus épicé. Je dois le récompenser pour ce soir, sans quoi il ne verra pas assez d'intérêt en moi pour se plier à mes conditions. Je dois jouer l'indolente compassion.

Un maigrelet me passe sous le nez, McCall inscrit dans le dos, son profil est d'un banal et je ne vois pas qui dans ce monde pourrait se suffire d'un aussi pauvre spécimen. Stilinski le rattrape d'un pas de course, me remarque, m'adresse un sourire enfleuri. L'ignorer devrait calmer ses avances : je ne veux pas blesser ni donner dans le social. Il a un beau minois mais assez peu d'intérêt. À plus tard, caneton !

On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, le mâle se fait tout aussi attendre que la belle. Je vais voir ce qu'il fait. J'en ai assez de poireauter sans action. S'il m'ennuie, je m'en vais !

« Bonsoir, messieurs. Magnifique bataille, sur le champ. Beau triomphe, Jackson. »

Il se retourne vers moi, malheureusement tout habillé. Son ami, celui de l'autre bord, me lance un air de dire_ je sais ce que tu es_. Je ne suis ni de Méduse ni de Sodome, alors garde tes à priori pour toi, je n'en aurais jamais après ton bâton de réglisse.

« Hey, Lydia. Tu sais qu'il s'agit des vestiaires pour garçons, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oh, vraiment ?

– C'est bon, Danny, pars devant. »

L'hétéro refoulé traîne la patte à nous laisser en paix. Deux, trois bonhommes finissent de remuer les tissus et nous laissent enfin à notre histoire.

Il s'assoit face à moi, jambes écartées, deux mains sous le menton : ses joues montent en nuance d'embarras avec l'humidité épaisse des douches encore bouillantes. Ma veste tombe à côté de lui, mon sac à main avec, et je laisse couler – c'est tout un programme – mes attentions sur son torse. Le contact est trop frontal pour qu'il s'en accommode : il tente de se détacher, brûlé au second degré.

« Oh, ne sois pas aussi pudique, tu te montres assez en soirée pour que la moitié du lycée connaisse ta belle anatomie. »

Il ne dit rien mais sourit. Il doit se dire que je suis une nana incroyable. Comment le démentir ? Je suis splendide.

« Allez, monsieur Mystère, on m'a dit que ce que tu avais là-dessous tenait du magnifique... » Je tire sur le vêtement, réussis à lui enlever son T-shirt. La progression nonchalante lui donne un magnétisme délectable. « ...et que ce qu'il y avait plus au sud fascinait les bons gens. »

Il est bouche bée de mon attitude, admiratif je l'espère de ce qui fait la vraie audace des gens célèbres.

Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Aux bords de ses cuisses je pose les miennes, il faut y allait en douceur tout en créant quelque chose... Je ne suis pas là pour tenter : je le veux ici et il se donnera à moi.

« Jackson, tu es un être sensé... Tu sais qu'il te faut ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

– Et toi, tu en serais ?...

– Tu n'as qu'à juger de toi-même. »

Il fuit encore du regard mais ses mains s'agrippent à moi. Viens, garçonnet, découvre-moi et laisse-moi voir ce que tu caches là-dessous, tout en bas. Faites qu'il ne tourne pas pouille mouillée, je n'ai pas la force de supporter les lâcheurs précoces.

« Je sais à propos de ta réputation. Je ne veux pas être un gars sur ta liste.

– Ce n'est pas au programme. Ou bien tu seras mon palmarès en première place, mon beau trophée.

– Certains disent que tu es une vraie garce.

– Je ne veux pas d'une aventure d'un soir, si c'est ce qui t'effraie. » Il se crispe au terme. Bien sûr que je sais que tu es puceau, c'est bien pour ça que si je ne voulais que d'un bon moment, je me serais adressée à mieux membré.

Bien qu'il semble en avoir suffisamment dans le pantalon. J'aimerais quand même bien m'assurer de la marchandise.

« Je n'ai pas peur.

– Je sais. Si les ragots te contrarient, fais en sorte de ne pas me lâcher. »

Ses yeux brillent. L'intérêt des grandes conquêtes lui fait battre la poitrine. Je suis le gros lot de ta scolarité, mon mignon, et je sais que tu en as connaissance. Un sportif acclamé n'a pas fière allure sans lady au bras qui l'embrasse et réchauffe ses ardeurs. Ce sera un échange mutuel commode, je te l'assure.

Nous serons biens ensembles.

« Fais ton paon, montre-moi que je ne fais pas le mauvais choix.

– Je suis le premier de tout le monde.

– Oh oui, Jackson, je sais. Stupéfie-moi, apprends à la grande dévergondée des choses qu'elle ignore encore. »

Je lui offre la chance de prendre les directives car il est du sang qui commande. Pour quelques temps, je peux lui laisser les manettes du bateau, je ne suis après tout pas avare dans le partage de pouvoir.

Enfin il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son bel air perdu me touche au cœur, j'ai tant d'affections pour lui. Penchée vers son souffle, si près qu'il pourrait en mourir, j'obtiens enfin mon dû, un baiser bien goulu qu'il sait maîtriser. Ma foi, il n'est pas encore seigneur des pieux qu'il se prend déjà pour le sultan des embrassades. Loin de m'en plaindre, je ne serai pas déçue de ce gaillard.

Il va pour me raconter un truc mais je le coupe. Shh, tu te vanteras plus tard, j'ai assez donner dans la discussion pour ce soir. Tire-moi dans l'empressement, montre-moi qui est le patron, sois vif et rapide, je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu caleçon !

Je glisse vers l'objet de malice, l'unique qui a tout régit depuis des millénaires, et il trouve encore la force de balbutier, fondu dans mes bras et collant :

« On ne peut pas, mes parents attendent dehors... »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'attirail, ravie.

« Pas de soucis, on a tout le temps. Demain soir, il y a une soirée chez moi, si ça te dit, prie-les de rester pour la nuit. Il ne faut pas prendre le volant quand on est trop grisé... Qu'importe ce qui cause les échauffements et les montées de jus... »

Il est pantelant des images. Évoquer est le meilleur outil pour s'insinuer dans une tête et ne jamais plus en ressortir. Je vais tout lui apprendre, il me servira divinement bien. Ayant eu un avant goût du service trois pièces, je peux dire que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Je ne m'étais même pas attendue à tomber sur un aussi beau travail d'orfèvrerie.

Quand j'aurais assez nourri ses attentes, je pense que sa bâtisse me rendra culte comme à une déesse. Je nous promets le plus bel avenir.

« Allons-y. Mes parents doivent attendre aussi. Les gens vont jaser et tu pourras alors dire que tu m'as eu.

– Lydia Martin... C'est un beau nom, en effet. »

Le compliment est stupéfiant dans l'échange sulfureux qui vient de se faire. Je sens qu'il va finir par trop me plaire.

**...Peacock**

* * *

J'enchaîne les fics, c'est un scandale. J'espère que ce portrait du personnage ne vous décevra pas. C'était excellent d'imaginer un Jackson fragile. J'aime penser qu'ils se sont construits ensembles. Je vous aime !


End file.
